


CoMiplier away!

by Angeliclown



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliclown/pseuds/Angeliclown
Summary: Just a cute little 'how we met' fic.Markiplier is early for his show at a convention and decides to watch the person who has the room before him, TFCoM. Unfortunally, none of TFCoM's friends showed so he's on stage alone with no idea what to do. Markiplier to the rescue!





	CoMiplier away!

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone so hopefully the formatting is ok

Mark looked around the convention center for the room he'd be performing in. He was an hour early, but he liked to plan for that so that he would have time to mentally ready himself. Usually the room would be empty and he could look out at the audience and imagine all those seats full. It gave him plenty of time to panic before they actually became that way. This time however, there was chatter coming from his room. He decided to come in anyway, to watch the presenter before him. Some YouTuber called TFCoM.  
"Privet Coooooomraaaaaaadeeeeesss!" The tiny man on stage shouted, stretching out the second word for as long as he could. 'Russian..hum' Mark hadnt heard of much Russian youtubers. "TFCoM here! If you're not looking for me than GET THE FUCK OUT!" Someone got up to leave but he had a joking smile on his face. "NEIN! You shant leave! You are now trapped here!" 'German? Maybe he's mixed?'  
"So you all know how I was supposed to have 3 other people here, right? Bet you're wondering where they all are? Welp! We got stood up! Mostly me, but you guys too."  
Mark winced. What kind of friends didn't show?  
"No call, no text...do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?!" Some of the crowd cheered at the Supernatural reference. He chucked. To others it may have seen natural but those used to showbiz could see the panicked 'what the hell am I going to do now?' and hidden tears. Mark could practically feel it from where we sat. "I had a lot of games and stuff planned for you guys, but without anyone up here we can't exactly do them..." 'that's it,' Mark decided 'im going to help out that poor guy'  
He ran up on the stage to a series of loud cheers from his fans.  
"Mind if I join ya?" He had a goofy smile on his face but he gave the other youtuber a look that said he could clearly kick him off and he wouldn't be upset.  
Once the shock wore off, he smiled wide. "Course ya can! Welcome aboard, Mark" Mark blushed slightly at the way the other rolled the r in his name, but it was small enough that he could blame the stage lights. TFCoM handed him a headset, greatfulness covering his features.  
The two pulled off a great show full of games and puns and soon found they even had some inside jokes of their own. When it was time for the other to get off stage so that Mark's crew could come up, Mark stopped him but putting his hand on his arm. "Hey, do you want to join us? I know we can't replace the people you were going to perform with but.." "you mean the people who never showed? Yeah, I'd love to join you. Think they'd be ok with that?"  
"Mark has a new guy so that means I get Jack! Jelix ftw!" Pewdiepie shouted, running over and picking up the half-complaining Irishmen.  
Mark chucked as Bob and Wade made room for the extra YouTuber on the couch.  
Eli's smile grew huge and he ran over and sat down beside the giants "No take backs!"  
The show went great, Eli blending into the dynamic instantly. His smile was so carefree and Mark found he rather liked it. He hoped it stayed that way..  
"CoMiplier!" Felix shouted causing the others on stage to laugh and agree. Mark hadn't realized he had been caught staring at his new friend and quickly flushed red. Said friend didn't seem to mind, instead smiling shyly a small blush dusting across his own cheeks. 'Oh good Lord! This was the cutest little-what's a Russian thing? No idea. German then. Bratwurst? Cutest little bratwurst? Oh no! That sounded sexual!'  
"Earth to Markiplier" Wade laughed, causing him to realize that he had been trapped in his own head and missed part of the conversation. His blush darkened, enough so that it could no longer be blamed on the lights as the crowd alternated between laughter and awwws. Eli chuckled, face turning more red when he realized that Mark wasn't just laughing it off.  
Eli covered his mic with one hand and placed the other on Mark's thigh to balance himself as he leaned in to whisper. "Ya ok there, Mark?"  
"Kinda hard to think straight with a cute Russian this close. Heh straight." Mark paled at all the shouts and cheers, realizing he not only said that out loud but that he also forgot to cover his mic.  
Eli chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Cute is more for the submissive, and right now, between you and me? You seem to be the submissive."  
'Oh two can play at that game' Mark thought, not even bothering to think about if the other was simply joking around "we'll see about that!" He grabbed the other's chin before smashing their lips together.  
The cheers from fans and gasps from friends were drowned out instantly when he felt Eli kiss back and pull him closer. Mark licked the other's lips, piercings nipping his tongue as he ran over the sharp points. He caught himself wondering just how many other piercings the guy had as he was granted entrance. 'No tongue piercing' he noted.  
"PG13! PG13!" Bob and Wade laughed, pushing at their shoulders until they separated. The pair laughed, moving back to their spots.  
"Only one thing left to say."  
"I think I agree with you"  
"CoMiplier away!"


End file.
